1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns mattresses used in the field of health care to provide pressure reduction for the patient. The invention more particularly concerns mattresses for providing adequate pressure point relief to sensitive areas of the patient's body.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional mattresses have a number of shortcomings which can result in discomfort and prolonged recovery period for the patient Ideally, mattresses provide the lowest possible pressure on the supported surface of the patient and are able to substantially eliminate the pressure on the supported surface at selected locations on the patient which are most susceptible to pressure sores.
There are a number of devices that reduce pressure to safe levels for patients in bed, but very few that provide adequate reduction and pressure point relief for sensitive areas. Moreover, other surfaces that relieve pressure to levels that restore blood flow and encourage wound healing are usually mechanical laden beds or air floatation mattresses of great expense.
Thus, there is a need for a mattress that is inexpensive and simple in construction, and which also provides substantially uniform pressure on the support surface of a patient's body as well as localized pressure point relief for sensitive areas of the patient's body.